For example, in the conventional on-train video information delivery and display system disclosed in Patent Document 1, moving images that are to be displayed inside a train have been delivered by analog transmission (that technology establishes) to each car from a video information transmission device installed in a lead car because the data amount of moving images is large in comparison to that of still images and delivery in real time is demanded, and still images for which delivery in real time is not necessary have been delivered by digital transmission.
Further, a dedicated cable is used for the analog transmission, and a transmission path of a network that existing train information devices form has been used for the digital transmission of the still images.
Additionally, a video information receiving and display device or a display control device installed in each of the cars has received the still images and the moving images and performed switching between the still images and the moving images by control signals (display control signals) sent by the same path as that of the still images.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-209193 (pp. 3-6, FIG. 1)